


i'm a moon at midnight

by happytinylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytinylou/pseuds/happytinylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, gdzie Harry daje i nigdy nie bierze, Louis podczas zajęć rzuca papierowe kuleczki w jego włosy a nieznajomy zostawia prezenty pod jego drzwiami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a moon at midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm a moon at midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684847) by [loube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loube/pseuds/loube). 



Harry nie potrafi mówić nie.

I to nie tak, że nie próbuje, bo właśnie to robi. Kiedy Nick poprosił go o wyświadczenie przysługi i zorganizowanie gali, próbował tak mocno, że już wyrzucił z siebie ‘n’ i już miał wydusić resztę słowa ‘nie’, ale jakimś sposobem skończyło się to na ‘taa, tak, okay’ zamiast na ‘ie’, jak to większość ‘nie’ brzmi. I Kiedy Zayn poprosił go o kilka funtów, ponieważ kończyły mu się fundusze, a potrzebował kolejnej paczki papierosów, zdołałby wyrzucić z siebie całe ‘nie’, ale jakimś sposobem skończyło się na ‘okay’ i lżejszym portfelu w kieszeni. A kiedy barman zadzwonił do niego o drugiej nad ranem kilka dni temu, informując, iż Niall wykrzykiwał jego imię, mówiąc ‘ _Harry zabierze mnie do domu! Harry to zrobi! On zawsze to robi, stary! On jest najlepszy!_ ’, Harry próbował powiedzieć nie, próbował powiedzieć Zaynowi, by zrobił to za niego. Ale ostatecznie to Harry był tym, który jeździł przez całą godzinę, aż dotarł do baru, gdzie znajdował się Niall, zawiózł go do domu i ułożył do snu, zostawiając szklankę wody i aspirynę na stoliku nocnym. Gdy wrócił do domu, miał jedynie godzinę snu przed zajęciami, przez co zasnął w połowie egzaminu z prawa, otrzymując okropnie wyglądającą jedynkę w zamian.

I być może Harry zaczyna być zmęczony mówieniem tak.

—

Tydzień po gali Nicka, ośmiu razach w ciągu dwunastu dni, kiedy Niall potrzebował podwózki do domu z przypadkowego baru, dwustu osiemnastu funtach pożyczonych Zaynowi, chociaż wiedział, iż jest to dwieście osiemnaście funtów, których nigdy nie odzyska, tygodniu odkąd ostatnio widział Lux, całe cztery dni odkąd pożyczył Tomowi swojego iPoda, który oddał mu go zniszczonego i niezdolnego do uruchomienia, Harry wtacza się na zajęcia z workami pod oczami i grymasem niezadowolenia na ustach.

Podczas gdy Harry siada na swoje miejsce, szorstki szept rozbrzmiewa tuż za nim, a ciepłe powietrze uderza w tył jego szyi.

\- Jesteś później niż zazwyczaj.

To Louis.

To zawsze jest Louis. Louis, który śmieje się, gdy Harry się potyka. Louis, który rzuca głupie, malutkie kuleczki z papieru we włosy Harry’ego podczas zajęć. Louis, który nigdy nie nazywa go Harry. Louis, który kopie w jego krzesło i uśmiecha się promiennie, gdy Harry się odwraca, by powiedzieć mu, aby przestał. Louis, który jest bogatym, wysportowanym i idealnym małym dupkiem. Louis, którym Harry gardzi.

\- Harry, stary, wyglądasz okropnie. – Tym razem to Liam, który nigdy nie prosi go o nic, no może poza jego duszą.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Niall potrzebował podwózki. Był kompletnie zalany, znowu.

Liam marszczy brwi.

\- Szkoda, stary.

I właśnie tak dzieje się często. Każdy współczuje Harry’emu, ale nigdy nie zrobi nic, by mu pomóc. Nawet Liam, który wydaje się być definicją dobroczynności. I przez większość czasu jest to w porządku, ale może Harry robi się odrobinę zmęczony byciem jedynym, który odwozi Nialla do domu i jedynym, który pomija posiłek, ponieważ oddał swoje pieniądze przeznaczone na obiad Zaynowi.

Podczas gdy zajęcia się zaczynają, Harry’emu wydaje się, że słyszy Louisa szepczącego - Co do cholery? - po raz ósmy w tym miesiącu, ale wzrusza ramionami, ponieważ naprawdę, co _Louis_ może wiedzieć o _Harrym_?

—

Pod drzwiami do mieszkania Harry’ego, na wycieraczce, leży pudełko, niedbale owinięte w jaskrawo czerwony papier z okropną, żółtą stokrotką na górze.

Harry ma ochotę skopać je na bok, ponieważ ta rzecz wygląda całkowicie ohydnie i sprawia, że ma ochotę wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy. Ale również chce wiedzieć, co znajduje się wewnątrz tego paskudnego pudełka, więc korzystając z resztek energii, podnosi brzydkie pudełko z brzydkim kwiatkiem i walczy z zamkiem od drzwi, jak każdej nocy po pracy i wślizguje się do środka swojego brzydkiego mieszkania, czując się odrobię martwy i odrobinę brzydki także.

Będąc wewnątrz, rzuca mniej niż przeciętnego kwiatka na bok, ponieważ wygląda na trochę bardziej martwego od niego samego, a następnie siada na ladzie kuchennej, wpatrując się w pudełko, ponieważ jest środek grudnia i nie ma powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek miałby zostawić mu zapakowane w papier ozdobny pudełko w grudniu, chyba że to pomyłka i pudełko nie jest przeznaczone dla niego, albo ktoś naprawdę zapomniał kiedy ma urodziny, a ta myśl jedynie sprawia, iż jest jeszcze trochę bardziej wykończony, co jednak odrobinę przekracza dopuszczalną granicę zmęczenia.

Harry chwyta pudełko i przygląda się mu, przewracając w dłoniach, w poszukiwaniu karteczki ukrytej gdzieś w jakiejś szczelinie, czy czegokolwiek, jednak ostatecznie nie znajduje nic oprócz usychających pozostałości po okropnej stokrotce. Odkłada pudełko na miejsce, rozważając spytanie współlokatorów, czy którykolwiek z nich ma urodziny, a następnie podnosi pudełko z powrotem i zaczyna zdzierać z niego papier, ponieważ jeśli to _jest_ dla kogoś innego, wtedy przynajmniej Harry będzie mógł zapakować to ponownie i sprawić, by wyglądało co najmniej porządnie, zamiast bałaganu, który otrzymał pierwotnie.

Kiedy prezent jest pozbawiony papieru, Harry wpatruje się w tkwiący w jego dłoniach zestaw podarunkowy z Yorkshire Tea, z okropnym kubkiem z logo Yorkshire Tea, pudełkiem z Yorkshire Tea i ręcznikiem z Yorkshire Tea i Harry nawet nie lubi Yorkshire Tea. Wyjmuje pudełko ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, szukając karteczki, która powie mu dla kogo naprawdę jest ten prezent, ponieważ _kto do cholery miałby dać mu Yorkshire Tea?_ a kiedy stawia pudełko na ladzie, zauważa kawałek złożonej kartki pod stertą podartego papieru ozdobnego, podnosi ją, rozkładając w dłoniach i otwiera usta w szoku.

_Harry, powinieneś zacząć o siebie dbać, kolego! – ktoś, kto się przejmuje_

Wszystko, czego chce wiedzieć Harry, to dlaczego nagle został zaopatrzony w Yorkshire Tea i kto, do cholery, mu ją dał.

—

Harry decyduje się wypić herbatę rankiem tydzień później, ponieważ mimo iż nie jest to jego ulubiona, to herbata, a także prezent, a Harry nie wyrzuca prezentów – zwłaszcza darmowych, konsumpcyjnych prezentów. Przez swoją inwestycję w raka płuc Zayna prawie ciągle je i pije totalne minimum. Herbata, jakiegokolwiek rodzaju herbata, to zawsze coś przyjemnego w porównaniu z jego stałą konsumpcją wody i chleba.

Kiedy dociera do klasy, Liam uśmiecha się i wita z nim (Louis także, ale Harry udaje, że nie słyszy, czy też nie czuje, kiedy Louis zaczyna nieustannie rzucać kawałki papieru w jego włosy), pyta jak minęła mu noc, zanim zaczyna paplać o swojej własnej i narzekać, jak to Zayn jest przygnębiony, odkąd zaczął ponownie spotykać się z Danielle.

\- … nie mam pojęcia, czemu jej nie lubi. Jest cudowna, prawda? Jest cudowna? Harry? Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

A Harry przytakuje, z oczami wbitymi w ekran laptopa, podczas gdy przeszukuje oferty z używanymi iPodami, by zastąpić swój zniszczony i mruczy – Taa, taa, stary. – ponieważ nie ma mowy, by nie słuchał, kiedy Liam ględzi przy jego uchu w ten sposób.

Oczywisty brak zainteresowania Harry’ego dziwnym miłosnym trójkątem Zayna, Liama i Danielle nie umyka Liamowi, więc rezygnuje z tematu i zerka na ekran laptopa Harry’ego.

\- Czemu szukasz iPoda? Przecież jednego już masz?

Zanim Harry może odpowiedzieć, Louis pociąga za jeden z jego loczków, dając znać o swojej obecności.

\- Czyż nie słuchasz zawsze tej swojej pokręconej, hipsterskiej muzyki, Haroldzie? No wiesz, kiedy tak o tym myślę-

\- Naprawdę potrafisz to robić? – szydzi z niego Harry.

Louis przewraca oczami, ponieważ co _Harry_ może wiedzieć o _Louisie_.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, zanim _niegrzecznie_ mi przerwano, nie słuchałeś tej cholernej muzyki także wczoraj. Zszedłeś ze ścieżki hipsterozy i nie możesz jej odnaleźć, Haroldzie?

\- Ale z ciebie dupek, Tomlinson. – mruczy Harry, zamykając swojego laptopa.

Pod koniec zajęć Harry podejrzewa, że w jego włosach może być milion maleńkim papierowych kuleczek i może, albo i prawdopodobnie nie, usłyszał Louisa szepczącego – Twój dupek, może. – ale lekceważy i to, ponieważ prawdopodobnie się przesłyszał.

—

Kiedy wraca do domu, pod drzwiami leży kolejne pudełko, tym razem zapakowane w okropny, zielony papier z jeszcze gorszym różowym kwiatkiem, a Harry przyrzeka, że jeśli to znowu Yorkshire Tea, będzie krzyczeć.

To nie jest Yorkshire Tea.

To iPod.

Harry krzyczy tak czy siak.

—

Następnego ranka Harry pije Yorkshire Tea i słucha Two Door Cinema Club w drodze do klasy i wchodzi na zajęcia z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wyglądasz dziś radośniej. – Louis uśmiecha się, pociągając za loczek Harry’ego, kiedy siada na swoim miejscu.

Harry przytakuje, obdarzając Louisa uśmiechem, ale odwraca się w stronę Liama z radosnymi oczami.

\- Kupiłeś mi iPoda, po tym jak powiedziałem ci, że mój jest popsuty?

Ale Liam kręci głową i mówi – Ledwo mi starcza na kupienie jednego dla siebie. Czemu pytasz? Ktoś ci go dał? – a wtedy Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i mówi Liamowi o nowym iPodzie i Yorkshire Tea, a kiedy kończy, Liam uśmiecha się do niego. – Założę się, że to od Nicka Grimshawa. Chłopak na ciebie leci.

Harry przygryza wargę.

\- Zaprosił mnie na kolację kilka dni temu. Powiedziałem mu, że pomyślę nad tym. Chyba powinienem teraz się zgodzić.

I jeśli Louis kopie w krzesło Harry’ego trochę mocniej niż zazwyczaj, Harry udaje, że wcale tego nie czuje, ponieważ Louis jest dziwny i robi dziwne rzeczy przez cały czas. I jeśli Liam szczerzy się do niego i mówi mu, że powinien umówić się z Nickiem, ponieważ _kto inny mógłby to być_ i Harry kiwa głową, uśmiecha się i ignoruje dźwięk darcia papieru z tyłu, gdzie siedzi Louis, niewątpliwie rwąc papier na drobne kawałeczki, by potem rzucać je we włosy Harry’ego, ale to dlatego, że Louis zawsze to robi. I jeśli Harry zgadza się z Liamem, że może powinien umówić się z Nickiem i słyszy, jak Eleanor Calder pyta Louisa co jest nie tak, ale to pewnie dlatego, że Louis jest prawdopodobnie zły, bo nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

Harry opuszcza salę z pięć razy większą ilością kuleczek we włosach niż zazwyczaj i być może słyszy, jak Louis szepcze – Jebać Liama. Jebać Grimshawa. – ale ignoruje to, ponieważ zachowanie Louisa nigdy nie miało jakiegokolwiek sensu.

—

Nie ma żadnego pudełka pod drzwiami Harry’ego, kiedy wraca wieczorem z pracy, ale _są_ eseje i projekty i prace domowe, więc Harry haruje przez kilka godzin, czytając o konstruktywnym, nieumyślnym spowodowaniu śmierci i pisząc skrupulatny esej o elementach konstruktywnego, nieumyślnego spowodowania śmierci oraz ucząc się na pamięć, że elementami nieumyślnego spowodowania śmierci są: _Pozwany dopuścił się bezprawnego działania_ oraz  _Akt ten był niebezpieczny_.

Kończy naukę o nieprzyzwoitej porze i rzuca się na łóżko, zamykając oczy i zapadając w sen może na minutę, co najwyżej dwie, zanim jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić, a po drugiej stronie linii znajduje się pijany Niall, bełkocząc – H’rry, stary! H’rry … H’rry … czy moższ … moższ … przjechać i .. uh … odebrać mnie? Nie zabrdzo wim gdzijestem w tym momenć e.

I wtedy właśnie Harry staje na nogi, wsuwa na stopy swoje buty, znajduje swoją kurtkę, wkłada kluczyki do stacyjki, uruchamia samochód i jeździ po okolicy, słuchając opisu Nialla, mimo iż nie jest zbyt jasny i trochę za bardzo niezrozumiały.

Jeździ trzy godziny, zanim znajduje leżącego Nialla dwie godziny drogi od Londynu, śmiejącego się, ponieważ gwiazdy z nim rozmawiają.

Harry wraca do domu o szóstej rano i ma jedynie wystarczająco dużo czasu, by się zdrzemnąć, wziąć prysznic i pędzić na zajęcia, zaczynające się o ósmej.

—

Kiedy Harry dociera na zajęcia, siada na swoim miejscu i ukrywa twarz w ramionach, zanim Louis może cokolwiek powiedzieć i zanim Harry może zauważyć, że Liam jest nieobecny.

Słyszy jak zaczynają się zajęcia, ale ani trochę się tym nie przejmuje. Zasypia, zapominając o przemawiającym profesorze, zapominając, że prawdopodobne właśnie spieprza swoją ocenę, nie robiąc najprawdopodobniej ważnych notatek. Ale jest zbyt wykończony i będzie kurwa spał, kiedy tylko zechce.

Kiedy się budzi, to przez palce przeczesujące jego włosy i delikatny głos, powoli wyrywający go z drzemki, a kiedy otwiera oczy, Louis Tomlinson przykuca przy jego ławce, szepcząc – No dalej, zajęcia się skończyły, obudź się, Harry, obudź się, kochanie.

Harry ignoruje uprzejmość Louisa. Albo i nie. Tak czy owak, resztę dnia spędza myśląc o głosie Louisa i palcach Louisa, przebiegających przez jego włosy oraz jego niebieskich, _niebieskich_ oczach.

—

Gdy Harry wraca do domu, pod drzwiami nie ma żadnego pudełka,  jedynie teczka. W środku znajdują się notatki z dzisiejszych zajęć i karteczka samoprzylepna, a na niej:

_Prześpij się trochę dziś w nocy. Zajmę się Horanem, gdyby potrzebował podwózki. – przyjaciel_

Harry zawija się w pościel, wtula w poduszkę i zapada w sen, zanim może się zastanawiać kto lub co bądź dlaczego.

—

Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd Harry dostał teczkę, a Niall ani razu nie zadzwonił. Harry jest wypoczęty i każdego dnia idzie na zajęcia, pijąc Yorkshire Tea ze słuchawkami w uszach, a jego umysł zawsze rozmyśla o błękitnych, błyszczących oczach, delikatnych palcach, traktujących jego włosy oh tak łagodnie, pięknych różowych wargach, układających się w złośliwy uśmieszek oraz jasnych jeansach opinających umięśnione uda oraz _Louisie_. Nie może wyrzucić Louisa ze swojej głowy.

Niestety, rzeczywisty widok Louisa nie jest tak przyjemny, jak Harry go sobie wyobrażał, wchodząc do klasy. Louis siedzi w swojej ławce z workami pod zaczerwienionymi oczami, grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy i potarganymi włosami. Kiedy jego oczy spoczywają na Harrym, kąciki jego ust unoszą się, a oczy błyszczą odrobinę jaśniej, ale Louis, którego widzi Harry, gra na jego uczuciach.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Tomlinson? – szepcze Harry, siadając na swoje miejsce.

Delikatny palec bawi się subtelnie jednym z loczków Harry’ego, podczas gdy Louis uśmiecha się nieco szerzej. – Nic mi nie jest, jeśli tobie nic nie jest.

Harry uśmiecha się na tę odpowiedź i ignoruje delikatny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, patrząc na Louisa z czułością, ponieważ może Louis Tomlinson nie jest aż takim dupkiem. Ale wtedy dłoń Louisa szarpie za loczek i prawie wyrywa włosy Harry’ego, a Harry myśli, że nawet gdyby on i Louis mogli być przyjaciółmi, Louis Tomlinson zawsze byłby dupkiem. Dupkiem z błyszczącymi oczami i miękkimi ustami, ale niemniej jednak dupkiem.

Kiedy do sali wchodzi Liam, Harry dziękuje mu za notatki i za zajęcie się Niallem przez tak długi czas i ignoruje zmieszany wyraz twarzy Liama oraz prychającego Louisa i lekceważy dziwne uczucie, pojawiające się, kiedy palce Louisa opuszczają jego włosy oraz ignoruje Louisa rzucającego papierowe kuleczki w jego włosy i udaje, że nie brakuje mu sposobu, w jaki oddech Louisa uderza w tył jego szyi.

—

Ale mu go brakuje. Naprawdę mu brakuje.

Gdy dociera do domu nie ma tam pudełka, jest jedynie grymas na jego ustach i dłonie z przyzwyczajenia przebiegające po włosach. I przychodzi mu do głowy, że być może Louis Tomlinson i on są przyjaciółmi i może to w porządku, a jeśli Harry’emu tak jakby brakuje okropnego śmiechu Louisa i jego przekomarzania, to także jest w porządku.

Odrabia pracę domową, korzystając z nowo nabytych notatek i sprawdza swój telefon co pół godziny, czekając na połączenie, które nigdy nie przychodzi, a potem gotuje dla siebie kolację i popija Yorkshire Tea i słucha muzyki oraz myśli o niebieskich, _niebieskich_ oczach Louisa Tomlinsona i papierowych kuleczkach, które zwykle rzuca we włosy Harry’ego oraz Louisie Tomlinsonie i sposobie, w jaki pociąga za jego loczki i myśli o Louisie i tylko Louisie.  
Tej nocy zastanawia się, czy Louis może jest kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, ale lekceważy to, ponieważ _nie ma mowy_.

—

Louis nie pojawia się na zajęciach następnego dnia, a jego nieobecność dręczy Harry’ego przez całą lekcję.

Nigdy wcześniej nie brakowało mu posiadania śmieci we włosach oraz głośnego, denerwującego śmiechu w uszach i wilgotnego oddechu na karku oraz pociągania za jego loczki tak bardzo jak teraz. Wierci się i stuka palcami o ławkę przez całe zajęcia, stale odwracając się, by zobaczyć, czy Louis nagle magicznie się nie pojawi, ale nigdy się nie pojawia, a rozczarowanie Harry’ego nigdy nie ustaje.

\- Coś nie tak? – szepcze Liam, marszcząc brwi z niepokojem. Harry marszczy brwi, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na zwykle okupowanym przez Louisa miejscu.

\- Nie, jest w porządku. – mamrocze Harry. ‘Nic nie jest w porządku’ nie brzmi odpowiednio tak czy inaczej.

Liam nie przestaje rzucać mu dziwne spojrzenia przez resztę zajęć, ale pod koniec lekcji Harry lekceważy jakąkolwiek możliwość, że może rzeczywiście  _przejmuje się_ Louisem Tomlinsonem, ponieważ to jest po prostu niemożliwe.

—

W następnym tygodniu Harry wchodzi na zajęcia trzęsąc się z zimna, z loczkami kompletnie przemoczonymi od deszczu i skórą ściągniętą od mrozu, z gęsią skórką na rękach. Louis wytrzeszcza oczy na widok Harry’ego, jego szczęka opada i jeśli w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego pojawia się ucisk a w żołądku dziwne uczucie, to tylko on o tym wie.

\- Cholera, czemu nie wziąłeś płaszcza? – mamrocze Louis, zrzucając z ramion swój sweter i umieszczając go na ramionach Harry’ego.

\- Rozpadł się w zeszłym tygodniu. Nie mogę sobie teraz pozwolić na nowy. – odpowiada Harry, poprawiając mniejszy sweter wokół swoich szerokich ramion i obdarzając Louisa pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem.

Louis robi wokół niego zamieszanie, rękawami swetra wycierając twarz Harry’ego i przyglądając się z rezerwą jego wilgotnym loczkom, besztając go za nie spytanie nikogo o podwózkę czy wzięcie ze sobą parasola, albo przynajmniej przykrycie swojej głowy książkami, ponieważ _niech to szlag trafi, mogłeś się poważnie rozchorować, ty idioto. Te książki są możliwe do zastąpienia, ty nie_.  
I podczas gdy Louis klepie policzki Harry’ego, przejeżdżając pokrytymi materiałem kciukami po jego kościach policzkowych oraz gładkich powiekach, Harry wpatruje się w Louisa – innego Louisa od tego, którego myślał, że zna. Przygląda się kościom policzkowym Louisa i jego rzęsom oraz ogląda sposób w jaki jego brwi marszczą się, a między nimi powstaje niewielka zmarszczka, jakby martwił się o Harry’ego. Harry patrzy na niego z czułością i myśli  _może go lubię. Tylko trochę_.

\- Ty masz naprawdę niebieskie oczy. – szepcze Harry, a dłonie Louisa przestają się poruszać.

Kiedy oczy Louisa spotykają Harry’ego, kiedy łapie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie, Louis lekko podskakuje z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zarumienioną twarzą. I chwilę po tym wraca pospiesznie na swoje miejsce, mamrocząc coś o Harrym zyskującym nowy płaszcz, zanim poważnie się rozchoruje oraz Harrym zatrzymującym sobie jego sweter, a Harry się zastanawia, czy Louis kiedykolwiek odwzajemni jego uczucia.

—

Gdy Harry wraca z pracy do domu, pod jego drzwiami znajduje się kolejne pudełko. Jest większe od wszystkich poprzednich i jest zapakowane w niebieski papier ozdobny, papier koloru oczu Louisa, z różowym kwiatkiem na górze i normalnie Harry rozerwałby papier i otworzył pudełko tak szybko, jak tylko się da, ale tej nocy ledwo starcza mu siły na schylenie się i podniesienie prezentu. Jego ciało jest obolałe, boli go głowa i jest całkiem pewien, że jest chory. Więc odrzuca pudełko na bok, wlecze się do łóżka i zwija w kłębek, myśląc o Louisie i zasypia, śniąc o jasnoniebieskich oczach i miękkich, brązowych włosach i o tym, jakie to byłoby uczucie, mieć usta Louisa na swoich własnych.

—

Następnego dnia Harry zaciąga się do sklepu po zupę i lekarstwa, ponieważ czuje się, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć.

Jego telefon brzęczy co kilka minut, oznajmiając o nowej wiadomości, zawsze to Liam bądź Tom czy Zayn pytający, gdzie jest, a następnie wysyłający dalszą część o tym, dlaczego go potrzebują – _powiedziałeś, że pożyczysz mi swoje notatki, potrzebuję twojego samochodu, możesz mi pożyczyć pięćdziesiąt funtów?_ Każda wiadomość pozostaje bez odpowiedzi i ostatecznie Harry rezygnuje z całej tej sprawy, rzucając telefon na bok tak, że bateria z niego wypada, lądując gdzieś na podłodze. W sklepie wybiera najtańsze opakowanie tabletek i puszkę zupy, a następnie płaci starszej pani przy kasie, która rzuca mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.

\- Nie powinieneś być teraz w szkole, chłopcze?

Harry nie ma nawet siły, by wyjaśnić jej, że chodzi na studia i może opuścić zajęcia, kiedy tylko zechce i że ma dziewiętnaście lat, a nie szesnaście i _czy nie widzi, że jest chory?_

Droga powrotna do domu jest długa i przez połowę czasu Harry czuje się, jakby prowadził samochód na pieprzony biegun, ponieważ jest zmęczony, jest mu zimno, boli go klatka piersiowa, gardło też i to zupełnie niesprawiedliwe, że kiedy jego przyjaciele są chorzy, zawsze jest pierwszym, który wpada z lekami i zupą, ale kiedy tylko Harry źle się czuje, musi sobie radzić sam.

Kiedy jego budynek pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku, ma ochotę zwymiotować. Pięć minut zajmuje mu zebranie wystarczająco dużo siły, by wyjść z samochodu, kolejne pięć minut, by złapać oddech i dodatkowe pięć minut do przekonania siebie, że osunięcie się na łóżko będzie znacznie wygodniejsze od osunięcia się na rabatkę. Krótka droga do jego mieszkania trwa dłużej niż zwykle, ale kiedy wciąga siebie po ostatnich schodkach, jego oczom, przy drzwiach od jego mieszkania, ukazuje się niespodzianka.

I nie jest to pudełko.

To niebieskooki chłopiec z delikatnymi palcami i miękkimi ustami i talentem do rzucania maleńkich, papierowych kuleczek w jego włosy.

Harry prawie spada ze schodów, ale łapie się za poręcz, zanim się może się przewrócić. Hałas przyciąga uwagę Louisa i nagle te niebieskie, _niebieskie_ oczy znajdują się na nim i Louis podskakuje z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wtedy właśnie Harry zauważa pudełko. Potwornie zapakowane pudełko, tak jak i reszta, tylko tym razem w jasnofioletowy papier. Na górze znajduje się okropny jasnożółty kwiatek i przez sposób w jaki oczy Louisa wędrują między Harrym a tym pudełkiem i sposób w jaki śliczne kości policzkowe Louisa się rumienią, Harry myśli, że być może to Louis dał mu Yorkshire Tea i może gdyby nie był takim upartym pojebem, zdałby sobie z tego sprawę dużo wcześniej i że może Louis ostatecznie wcale nie był takim dupkiem.

\- Louis. – szepcze Harry, a Louis oblizuje swoje usta, robiąc nerwowy krok do tyłu.

Louis mruga, robiąc kolejne, niewielkie, chwiejne kroki w przeciwną stronę od Harry’ego, podczas gdy jego oczy patrzą wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. – Harry… przepraszam. Muszę iść!

Kiedy Harry robi krok do przodu, wyciągając rękę w stronę Louisa, oczy chłopaka poszerzają się jeszcze bardziej a potem odchodzi, potykając się o własne nogi i zbiegając w dół po schodach, po drugiej stronie budynku.

—

Następnego ranka Louis budzi się pełen paniki, jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięść i rozluźniają na zmianę, a serce w klatce piersiowej co chwilę na sekundę przestaje bić. Ubiera się powoli, nie ma ochoty iść na zajęcia, ale wie, że jeśli się nie pojawi, Harry uzna go za tchórza, a to się nie może zdarzyć.

Nie będzie tchórzem w oczach Harry’ego, właściwie już dłużej nie może znieść niczego, czym jest według Harry’ego. Kręcił się wokół perfekcyjnych loczków Harry’ego i jego lśniących, zielonych oczu przez lata, odkąd zaczął chodzić na te pieprzone zajęcia z prawa, ponieważ wie, że Harry go nienawidzi, ale nie może nic poradzić na ucisk w klatce piersiowej pojawiający się, kiedy tylko spogląda na Harry’ego.

Próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z chłopcem z anielską twarzą, pisze przyjacielskie liściki trzęsącą się dłonią, zamiast robić notatki z zajęć, ale nigdy nie ma odwagi, by dać te liściki Harry’emu, więc zamiast tego drze je na kawałki i rzuca we włosy Harry’ego, ponieważ lubi, kiedy Harry się odwraca i patrzy na niego – nawet jeśli to gniewne spojrzenie. I wie, że Harry lubi, gdy ktoś dotyka jego loczków, ponieważ Harry jest jak kot, uwielbia być głaskany. Ale czasami, kiedy Louis owija sobie loczki Harry’ego wokół palców w sposób, który lubi Harry, zielonooki chłopiec patrzy na Louisa z pewnego rodzaju czułością, która go przeraża i wtedy podskakuje, a jego palec zaplątany w loczki Harry’ego nieumyślnie pociąga za jego włosy, a wtedy cała czułość  z oczu Harry’ego znika. Nadal podejmuje wszelkiego rodzaju działania, by tylko te zielone oczy spojrzały na niego, choćby na sekundę. Z czułością, bądź nie.

Z ogromną niechęcią Louis wychodzi z akademika, ubrany w czarne jeansy i koszulkę z Joy Division, w której spał ostatniej nocy i udaje się w pośpiechu na zajęcia, wiedząc, że zbyt wiele czasu spędził przed lustrem, układając swoje włosy i więcej niż prawdopodobnie się spóźni. Nogi ma jak z ołowiu, podczas gdy wlecze się przez korytarze i mija twarze, które się do niego uśmiechają, twarze, które należą do osób, które go rozpoznają – coś, czego nie może odwzajemnić.

Kiedy dociera pod drzwi do sali, gdzie odbywają się zajęcia z prawa, bierze głęboki oddech, poprawia swoją fryzurę w odbiciu szyby i ma nadzieję, że Harry nie spojrzy na niego z odrzuceniem, ponieważ po tylu latach pragnień, nie jest pewny, jak będzie w stanie patrzeć na te zielone oczy, pełne niechęci i litości.

- _Proszę, proszę, proszę_. – szepcze Louis, popychając drzwi i wchodząc do sali, a jego niebieskie oczy spotykają zielone i nie ma w nich litości czy niechęci czy odrzucenia.

Tylko czułość.


End file.
